Dark Hunter's Moon
by Themaidenvirgo
Summary: Serenity is asked by the Goddess Artemis to go to Azmodea with Ash to save Jaden from Azura and Noir's clutches. Many twist in the stories and you will find out just who I think Jayden is.


I don't own SM or the Dark Hunters series. Hope u enjoy this and I will be updating my other stories too.

Serenity sat by the fountain in her throne room, the water didn't't reflect her image but instead it showed the images of four girls. She smiled warmly as the four were doing and worrying over normal everyday things. The blonde named Mina was recording a new song, the brunette Lita was working on a wedding cake, the black haired girl Raye was taking inventory at her club, and the blue haired one Amy was making her rounds at the hospital she worked at.

The images switched to four different women, Serenity gave them the same smile that she gave the the other four. The short blonde haired Amara was racing and testing out the new features on her race care. The aqua haired one Michelle was writing out a new song and painting for her up coming concert and art show. The dark green haired one Trista was drawing out and designing new designs for her upcoming fashion show. And finally the last and youngest was jumping between studing and chatting on with her friends online.

A small breeze swept through the temple and the hairs on the back of Serenity's neck rose, she had the sudden feeling that she wasn't alone. With a wave of her hand the images faded and her staff appeared in her hands. She thought for a moment to replace her faded torn jeans and black InuYasha t-shirt with her goddess clothes, as she scanned the temple.

The temple appeared empty, nothing stood behind the milky white marble columns, the golden moon that cupped eight point star, her goddess symbol, glowed lighting up every corner of the throne room. Not a shadow was out of place but Serenity knew she wash't alone.

Gripping her staff she let her power flow through the room. "I know your there you might as well come out."

A red haried woman in a green dress and a man dressed in goth clothing with long black hair appeared. Serenity clutched her staff harder immediately upon recognizing the woman. "Artemis," Serenity said through clenched teeth and glared daggers at her. "And this must be your lap dog Apostolos." She raised a eyebrow at Ash's growl. "You Greeks know better then to enter my temple knowing the the punishment is death."

Artemis sighed and tried to appear fearless but Ash knew the truth and that puzzled him. The only one Artemis ever really feared was her brother. "I have come to ask for your help."

With one silver eyebrow raised, Serenity let out a cold and bitter laugh. "And why would I help you?"

"I figured we can talk Moon Goddess to Moon Goddess," Artemis stated.

Serenity's Cosmic staff transformed into the Sword of Sealing, and before either Artemis or Ash had time to react Serenity had the sword trained on Artemis' throat. "You. Are. Not. A. Moon. Goddess."

Ash stepped forward to defend Artemis, he would rather see the bitch lose her head at the hands of this unknown but powerful goddess. But since his life and that of the world's depended on her he would have to save her.

Seeing Ash had stepped forward ready to take on Serenity, Artemis flung out her hand to stop him. "No the sword she carries is a god killer, as is she."

Her emerald eyes turned back to Serenity's silver blue ringed ones. "If you do not help me they will die."

Serenity pressed the sword into Artemis' neck drawing blood. A small trickle of blood flowed down her neck and disappeared onto the neckline of her dress. "You dare to threaten them." Silver completely bleed out the blue in her eyes turning them into molten silver pools. Flames licked up her legs burning the hem of Artemis' green gown but Serenity was left unharmed, the wind picked up and lighing flashed inside the temple.

Ash was awed by the power that radiated from Serenity. He had thought he and his mother were powerful but they had nothing on this goddess. He wondered exactly who was she? Why hadn't he heard of her?

"I don't, but if you don't help then they, along with the human race, and the world they live on will be consumed by darkness." Artemis smiled knowing she had the Goddess where she wanted her. Serenity lowered the sword and vanished it crossing her arms she glared at the goddess. "Two primary beings, Noir and Azura, has managed to take control of Jaden. I need you to go to Azmodea and bring him out."

Serenity knew what would happen if she refused to help save Jaden. Having crossed paths with Jaden more then once she knew what he could be capable of if he is around darkness and evil for to long. "How long has he been there?"

Artemis sighed, " From my source awhile and he is bond to Azura."

"His bond isn't the problem it's the fact of how long he has been there, he might already be lost but I will try and get him out."

"Ash has agreed to go with you," Artemis provided.

Serenity nodded, "I can ask Thorn and the other Hell Chasers to help." Artemis nodded and thanked Serenity then went to vanish, but before she could Serenity called out. "I don't do this for you but for them. Oh, and next time you think to soil my temple I will gladly remove your head from your shoulders."

Without a word Artemis vanished leaving Ash with Serenity. Serenity looked the man or god over, he was impressive even for a god, the power that radiated from him was almost overwhelming to her.

"So what do you think of Apollo?" Ash had been curious why this woman or goddess hated Artemis almost as much as he hated her, and did she hate Apollo just as much.

Serenity's anger flared at the mention of Apollo's name, if she didn't't possibly need Ash she would have skinned Ash alive. "Don't foul my temple with that name. I was wronged by both of those two and the Greek Gods chose to protect and shield them from my temper."

Ash grinned at the venom that dripped from Serenity's words. "You and I have much in common. You will have to tell me one day. But before we go into the Nether Realm I want to know why does Artemis think you can not only brake the bond between Azura and Jaden, and get him who exactly are you I don't think I have heard of you."

Ash was making it hard for Serenity to hate him, then again it was hard for the goddess to truly hate anyone but a few handful of people. "Like most primeval gods I have another name it's Cosmos, I am the Goddess of Light and the first Goddess of the Moon. And as for the bond I can brake because of the powers I possess."

Ash was impressed and couldn't wait to see this girl in action.

"Come we must prepare." Serenity lead him to a door behind her throne. It opened up into the biggest weapons room he had ever laid eyes on swords, shield, spears, bows, even some guns along with various other weapons cluttered the room. But she walked past all of these to the ones that were in a case made of clear crystal. Inside the case was various weapons from a scath to a bow made of flames. "These weapons are my most prizes possessions and were once possessed by my warriors all are god killers. I figured we are going up against primal gods we need the best hopefully we can sneak in and get out with little of a fight." Serenity waved her hand and the crystal melted away. "Chose one."

Ash looked them all over, there were two staves one with a scath the other with a garnet ball, next to those was a trident and a short sword, followed by the bow, a whip made of lightening, a harp, and finally another sword with carvings of the moon and the insignia of Venus. He picked that up and weighed it, it was light but not to light he could easily wield it.

"The Sword of Venus good choice, I expect that back."

"Of course, Cosmos," Ash grinned.

"Serenity, I go by Serenity I am only Cosmos to my enemies," she explained.

"So we are not enemies."

Serenity gave him a smile one of pure innocence and told him. "As of now, no. But keep showing up in my temple with that bitch Artemis and you will be." She flashed him a smile one that said she meant what she said and left the weapons room.

Ash looked around one more time her collection was impressive he would definitely call on Serenity if he needed help.

Serenity was on a cell phone. "Yeah, Thron I will be there within the hour with your requested items." Ash came out of the weapons room just as she hung up. "Ready we have to go shopping before we head into the Nether Realm."

At Ash's nod she took his hand and vanished them they appeared in a shopping center. Where Serenity sat about to gathering items from junk food to clothes to video games and even some nerf guns.

"For Thron's men one of the conditions of getting them to help." Serenity explained when Ash looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

They checked out with Serenity using a black no limit credit card and walked out where she vanished the items she had purchased, with no thought of humans seeing her.

"What are you doing? What if someone saw you?" Ash was shocked at her disregard and using her powers out in the open.

"Humans see what they want to see and if they see something that can't logically explain then they ignore it," she said and once again waved her hand and vanished them.

This time appeared in what looked like cave that had been made into home. A couple couches were placed around a rather large flat screen TV, a fully functioning kitchen was to his left, Ash was very curious about how the fridge, sink and various other appliances worked.

"Yes, yes I brought you guys some new toys," Serenity laughed. She was surrounded by many of the Hell Chasers each in turn giving her a hug.

Serenity snapped her fingers and the bags along with some new TVs, guns, ammo, and other electronic devices that Ashe hadn't realized she had purchased appeared too.

The Hell Chasers tore into the packages grabbing out the items they had requested, as if they were children on Christmas morning. Two fought over a MK-47, until Serenity broke them up telling them there was one for each of them.

Thorn sat back laughing at his men's childish behavior until they retreated back to their rooms. Serenity once again snapped her fingers and the food she a purchased appeared on the table.

"That should last them what two days?" Serenity giggled.

"Something like that," Thorn laughed and held out his for Serenity to take a sit next to him. "So what kind of favor do you need? And why are you working with Artemis' lap dog?"

"It's a long story and we don't have much time. I need your help to get Jaden out of Azura and Noir's clutches before he goes dark and destroys the world," Serenity explained.

Thorn thought for several minutes it could leave to war if he helped Serenity. The treaty he had with Noir was a shaky one ever since they attacked Seth, Noirs lap dog, for imprisoning Lydia. But Serenity was his best friend and he would do anything to help her, and she is the only one that can save Jaden and get him out of Azmodea before it was to late.

So with his mind made up he asked, "What do you need for us to do?"

"All I need is a distration long enough to sneack in, locate Jaden and get him out." Serenity knew Thorn would help her at all costs after all she was the one to free him from his father's clutches.

"I can try and give you the time you need but no promises."

"I thank you and I understand what you do is a great risk I will be indebted to you," Serenity said. Know full well he would bring this up at a later date when he the others will need her help.


End file.
